disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nate
' Nathan' "Nate" — nastolatek, przyjaciel Wendy i najlepszy przyjaciel Lee. Postać drugo-planowa. Wygląd mały|lewo|43pxNate ma dosyć ciemną skórę i brązowe włosy. Nosi czarną bluzkę z czaszką, biało-niebieską czapkę z daszkiem (podobną do Dippera), niebieskie dżinsy i czarne buty. Ma tatuaże na obu rękach i widoczny lekki zarost. Jego brązowe brwi są dość krzaczaste. Jego uszy są przekłute czarnymi kolczykami. Charakter Jest typowym, a nawet stereotypowym nastolatkiem, który lubi imprezy i spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi nie zawsze w dozwolony sposób. Historia mały|lewoNate jest pierwszym z przyjaciół Wendy przedstawianych Dipperowi i Mabel w "The Inconveniencing". Daje Dipperowi ksywę "Dr. Po dachu i otwieram" po tym, jak z sukcesem otwiera drzwi wchodząc na dach. Później, gdy krzyczy do duchów, żeby puścili go wolno, a one zamieniają go w hot-doga. W odcinku "Double Dipper" on i Lee chcą uciec z imprezy Stanka, jednak są w pułapce, gdyż ucieczka kosztuje 15 dolarów, a oni mają tylko 13. Nate był widoczny w tle w "Irrational Treasure" podczas trwania Dnia Pioniera, gdy Quentin Trembley powrócił do Wodogrzmotówmały Małych. mały|lewo W "The Time Traveler's Pig" jechał na diabelskim młynie Wesołym Miasteczku zrobionym przez Stana z Lee. Nate występował także w "Boss Mabel" w Grocie Tajemnic grając w "Zośkę" z przyjaciółmi. W "Boyz Crazy" został wspomniany, gdy Robbie kłamał, że on i jego dziewczyna nie przyjechali na punkt widokowy, gdzie miała odbyć się podwójna randka. W "Gideon Rises" był widoczny w tle podczas Wielkiego Zamknięcia Chaty. W "Gravity Falls TV 2" razem z Lee'm i Wendy ukradł mundury policyjne Blubsowi i Durlandowi podczas, gdy oni nagrywali program "Teenz Talk". W "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" razem z Lee'm gonią rodzinę Pinesów i Soos'a, kiedy rodzina próbowała wśliznąć się na seans. W "Scaryoke" przychodzi na imprezę w Chacie razem z przyjaciółmi i proponuje Thompsonowi, by zdjął koszulkę. W "Society of the Blind Eye" razem z Lee'm wandalizuje dom McGucketa pisząc na nim "McSuckit". On i jego najlepszy przyjaciel natychmiast uciekają, gdy widzą staruszka. W "The Love God" razem z przyjaciółmi, Dipperem i Mabel miło spędza czas na cmentarzu. On razem z Lee'm wyzywają Thompsona, by polizał gąbkę, co natychmiast zrobił, by zaimponować kolegom. Kiedy później Mabel wyjawia im, że Robbie i Tambry są parą, Nate się wścieka myśląc, że jego kolega zrobił to mimo, że wiedział, że od dawna Tambry mu się podoba. Paczka chwilowo się rozpada, ale znowu są razem po tym, jak na festiwalu Woodstick policjanci zaczęli ścigać Thompsona. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * The Inconveniencing * Double Dipper * Irrational Treasure (bez kwestii) * The Time Traveler's Pig (bez kwestii) * Boss Mabel * Boyz Crazy (wspomniany) * Gideon Rises (bez kwestii) Odcinki Krótkometrażowe * Gravity Falls TV 2 * Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * Little Gift Shop of Horrors (bez kwestii) * Society of the Blind Eye * The Love God * The Stanchurian Candidate Ciekawostki * Nate ma dziewczynę. * Nate mógł kiedyś chodzić z Wendy, ponieważ w odcinku "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", kiedy Wendy wylicza swoich byłych chłopaków, mówi "Nate Holt", ale nigdzie nie zostało ujawnione nazwisko Nate'a. * Zakochał się w Tambry. * Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Lee.